Shizuo's and Izaya's Realization
by BlackGurlOfAllYaoi
Summary: Will Izaya tell him about his love?  This is a Shizaya fanfic, don't like, don't read.


**Hey there here's my first fan fiction I hope you like it: Has Izaya and Shizuo develop feelings for another?**

Shizuo's and Izaya's Love Affair

**Characters**

Main Characters: Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara

Minor Characters: Tsugaru, Psyche, Delic, Hibiya

In the later afternoon there were three figures in a very large apartment. One of the figures was sitting at an office chair filing documents. The second figure was sitting by an open window reading a book in room modeling. The last figure was sitting on a sofa listing to music.

Figure one said, "Grr... stupid documents there is so much of it and it is getting on my nerves."

Figure two said, "Izaya-san maybe you should take a break I mean you've been working since this morning."

"Fine I could use a break anyway, my hands are cramping up.", said Izaya. Izaya looked back at figure two and asked, "Hey Hibiya what are you reading over there?"

Hibiya responded, "I'm reading a book on interior design to remodel my room." Izaya arched and eyebrow and said, "Well good luck with that then."

Figure three jumped up and started to singing random lyrics to a song he's listening to. "Boy you drive me crazy~ Yeah~ Oh come to meeeeeee~."

Izaya walked up to figure three and took off his headphones and asked, "What in the name of Ikebukuro are you doing Psyche?"

Psyche gasped, "Oh Izaya-kun you scared me don't do that. And to answer your question I'm just singing and listening to music that's all.

"Who might you be singing to exactly?" question Izaya.

"Oh no one Izaya-kun just randomly singing that's all ha ha ha." laughed-talked Psyche.

Izaya stared at Psyche then went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Psyche went up to Hibiya and asked him, "You didn't tell on me did you? Hibiya you promised me!"

"Don't get you panties in a knot Psyche. I didn't tell your little secret." sighed Hibiya.

Psyche huffed, "Thanks man because if Izaya knew we were dating Tsugaru and Delic he would flip."

Just as Psyche said that they both heard a spitting sound and then they both turn to see Izaya standing there shocked.

"Hey there Izaya what are you doing here?" asked Psyche nervously.

Izaya walked over to them in a dangerously-slow manner and said, "You two are dating those two rotten disgusting clones and didn't bother telling me about it?"

"Were sorry Izaya-kun, but we could tell you cause we knew that this would happen sometime. Right Hibiya?" said-asked Psyche, but only got a "Yeah" in return.

Izaya came real close to them that they can feel his aura and he said, "Dumped those two this immediately they're no good for the either of you." spoke Izaya.

"Oh Izaya-kun don't do this Tsugaru and Delic haven't done anything to us. All you doing is bring us into your and Shizuo-san's issues." wined Psyche.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM. NOTHING AT ALL. THIS IS ABOUT YOU TWO AND THOSE DAMN CLONES." yelled Izaya.

This time Hibiya spoke, "Well apparently it seems it does. Psyche and I love Delic and Tsugaru with our hearts and we know they won't do anything to hurt us. If you have problems with Shizuo-san then you must figure then out with him. Don't bring Psyche and me down with you. Let's go Psyche; Tsugaru and Delic are waiting for us a Russian Sushi."

"M'kay, Bye Izaya-kun hope it goes well." said Psyche.

Izaya thought about what Hibiya said and gave Shizuo a call.

Shizuo was cleaning glasses when his cellphone ranged, he answers, "Hello Shizuo Heiwajima here how may I help you?"

"Hey there Shizu-chan" Izaya spoke softly.

"Why are you calling me worm, if you want to fight me you're going to have to wait, I'm working right now."

"I didn't call to fight you; all I need is to talk to you that is all. Come to my house when you're finished. Bye."

After Izaya disconnected the line Shizuo looked at it saying, "What was that about?"

After six hours later Shizuo arrived at Izaya's house, then he knocked.

Izaya answered the door and said, "Hey, come on in."

Shizuo walk in and sits on the sofa asking him, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Izaya said nothing just looking at him. By this this made Shizuo a little uncomfortable. They just sat there staring at on another.

"Look if you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving." Shizuo got up, but only was stop by a hand.

"Please wait Shizuo I want to tell you that I love you I don't know why but I do."

Shizuo thought to himself, did he just say my name and that he loved me? Shizuo looked into Izaya's eyes and he could see that he wasn't lying at all.

"You really love me don't you?

"Yes, please give me a chance."

Shizuo looked at Izaya who looked at him. Shizuo can't help it, but Izaya did look rather beautiful.

"Alright Izaya I'll give you a chance, but if you mess up we're over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

A few years later Shizuo's and Izaya's relationship is still going good well better that good. Tsugaru and Psyche are still horny with each other. Delic still annoys Hibiya, but Hibiya still loves the crazed man. Plus the clones are taking a rather liking to Shizuo's and Izaya's company with each other. Now since everything is going well let's see how things are going to go from here.


End file.
